That Girl is Always on My Mind
by IGetLostinWords
Summary: This is Andre's point of view during Robbie Sells Rex. Just how he feels about Jade pretty much. Bade and Jandre on here. Mostly Bade though, like i said Andre's point of view. hope you like it please review!


"Good Morning" says Tori excitedly "So today's speaker is a close friend of mine, music producer, Mason Thorpes-man" she continues.

I don't hear the rest until mason stopped talking on the phone I know he said something mean but I was too busy looking at next to me. What I hear is Jade saying "I love that man" why can she love me? All I say is "He's sweet" in a tone, I know she won't catch it, she never does.

It's weird how she never found out I had a crush on her, I think part of her kind of knew but she just ignored it knowing I would never get in between her and Beck. Not like I had a chance anyways, she loves Beck too much. I was thinking all of this as Robbie was talking so all I hear is him saying "and seafood lover"

"I never knew Robbie liked seafood" I tell Jade, in the hopes of maybe starting a conversation. But all she does is sort of smile and face the front again. As I look to the front I see the flower bomber making an appearance and so I yell out "hey, hey lookout" someone else says "it's the flower bomber" but it was too late he had struck again and this time it was Trina.

The good thing was that Jade jumped to my side and was almost sitting on my lab, I wouldn't mind if this was her reaction whenever the flour bomber strikes. I take all I can get and Jade being this close to me definitely is a reward all on its own.

I can't say I wasn't happy about him striking Trina. I was there sitting next to Jade, but the meeting was over and I was a bit disappointed knowing she would leave soon. Her back was resting against the wall with a harsh look on her face, and I knew she was planning something. I went to Trina and asked her if she'd ever heard herself sing, maybe if she does than she'll know she's not a good singer.

"I am so sick of that flower bomber; I'm going to find out who he is and why he's bombing people" I hear Jade say in a mad voice. I look up at her and see Sinjin walking towards her, he than says "I made you this daisy out of color paper" she looks at him a bit freaked out and grabs the daisy and throws it on the flower. She immediately walks out.

I'm so mad at Sinjin right now, I barely get to spend time with her when she's not with Beck and he just made her go away. But, at the same time I'm a bit jealous of him. He can express his love for her to the public and I can't. The only time I've done that is when I wrote her the song, and even than she didn't know it was for her.

I went on for the next few classes. It sucked because I was actually pretty good at hiding my feelings and I actually thought I had gotten over Jade, but than her and Beck broke up. We even started hanging out together just me and her when they weren't together, but now they're back and so are my feelings. I didn't want to ask her out on a date because I knew she would say no and to be honest my heart can't take her rejection.

Beck and I went out to get some coffee during a break. It was a bit weird to be with him, but he was still one of my closest friends. We made our way into the school and as I looked up I froze it was Jade in a beautiful dress, coming down. She looked so gorgeous I looked at Beck for a minute and he seemed to be shock as well I gave him a questioning look which he returned.

That's when we heard Jade say "Here I am, just walking through the school, hoping the flower bomber doesn't ruin this awesome expensive outfit by you know flower bombing me." As she reached the us she ended by saying "That better not happen okay"

"There's my girl just blending in with the crowd" said Beck with a smile, and I have to admit it stung for me to hear those words, his girl. "I want to know who that bomber is" said Jade as an explanation to her actions.

"Ahh so you wore that to get his attention?" I said with a questioning tone, and it could work she easily had my attention as I'm sure of others as well they were just too scared of her to do anything about it.

"Yupp and when he tries to bomb me I'm going to grab him and wrestle him down to the ground" she answers.

"He might like that" answers Beck in a flirtatious way, Jade smiles at him and they seem to share a moment. Why can't I make her smile like that?

I laugh a little and say "I'd like that" what? I wasn't supposed to say that out lout crap! They both look at me weird, but I noticed Beck's look and I can see some of the jealousy in his eyes, so he does get jealous. I kind of suspected he knew of my crush for her but this seems to confirm it.

"I wouldn't like it." I quickly say to cover my mistake, they both look better once I say this. I think maybe they both know but they don't want to admit. We friends after all.

"Hey Rob" I call out, he keeps on going saying nonsense and so I make my way to Tori and Cat and say "you guys worried about Robbie?"

"Totally!" Tori answers then Cat goes into a discussion of when Robbie called her, all I say is "He's lucky to have you as a friend" she is a great friend just not one to give advice. It doesn't take long for Beck and Jade to join us. And his arm is wrapped around her waist. How I wish I could do that, especially with that back! his fingers are touching her skin now, he's done it many times but how I envy his hands.

"Are you guys talking about Robbie selling Rex?" ask beck and Jade quickly adds "I can't image Robbie without Rex it's like imagining Sicowitz without clown pants or tori without that monstrous purse." I can't help but laugh, Beck smiles but he doesn't laugh. She's just so funny,

Tori say "What? What's so funny?" and I guess it wasn't that funny but Jade can always makes me laugh this is the second time I commit a mistake of my perfect façade in hiding my feelings. I clear my throat and say "nothing where were we?" however, I notice the way Jade smiled and I know it's because I laughed at Tori. And, for the first time I'm glad if it means Jade can smile because of something I do.

I stop thinking about her for a few minutes as Sicowitz is fighting with a little her and her mother, so I ask "what did she do?" the little girl puts her hands on her hips and says "none of your stupid business" ohhh noo she didn't!

I go at her trying to scare and make her believe that I will actually do something. Beck and the others hold me back however and that's when I feel her hand pulling back towards her. I guess my outburst was worth it.

Nothing else happens for the rest of the day, I don't have any more out bursts and I'm glad. I'm glad that both Beck and Jade seem to go with whatever excuse I make it's easier that way. Because, she will always be my best friend's girlfriend and the sad thing is that I'm okay with it. I knew that Beck loved her and I know she loved him too, and if there was ever a chance that she could love me back it would not be the same way that she loves Beck. I could never make her as happy as she is with him, and that is something I would never risk, her happiness.

But, I also knew I could love someone else. Jade would just be the girl I always wanted but could never had, perhaps if I had taken the chance to talk to her first things would be different. But, no it's Beck and Jade, Jade and Beck. Always is always will.

_AN: so what do you think? It's not your normal Jandre story partly because I ship Bade and partly because this is just what I got from that one episode. Please, please review! I ask very nicely. And, to change things up a bit you can comment a topic and I'll write about it I will only accept Bade and Jandre topics however so comment away!_

_And don't forget follow me on tumblr__: __**igetlostinwords. Tumblr. Com**__ no spaces._


End file.
